


Honesty or Loyalty

by tstories101



Series: Honesty Or Loyalty [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Computers, Dark, Dark Tom, Implied Murder, It Makes Sense When You Read It, It's not a monster but it's longer than I thought it would be?, Like darker than I expected this to go, M/M, Modern Era, quizzes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tstories101/pseuds/tstories101
Summary: What is their best quality:Harry was stuck between two options.Honesty or Loyalty?





	Honesty or Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erato_Mania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erato_Mania/gifts).



> I wrote this to procrastinate even more on my English because I procrastinate in class doing Buzzfeed quizzes. One of my result is that I’m a hard worker. I had a good laugh at that one.
> 
> But this is just a little thing I wrote and got out of my head, enjoy!
> 
> Not edited!
> 
> \- T

_ What is their best quality: _

Harry was stuck between two options.

_ Honesty or Loyalty? _

Harry narrowed his eyes. To him, the two of them were the same. He thought that if someone was going to be honest to him, that would mean that they are being loyal to him. Ron nudged him in the arm as the teacher walked past. Harry quickly flipped to the screen that had his English essay in front of him. It was only half complete and he had not worked on it since the last time the teacher had walked past. 

He blamed the Buzzfeed quizzes wholeheartedly.

The teacher walked back to her desk and sat down, looking at her computer. Harry heard her mention something about drafts but he blocked her out as he swiped back to the quiz.

“So. Which one would you pick?” Ron whispered into his ear. Harry looked at the screen and shook his head.

“They mean the same to me.” It was simple to Harry but Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Honestly, if you’re not going to do your work, you should at least look up the differences between them. They  _ are _ different, Harry.” Hermione said before putting both earphones in and tapping away at her keyboard. 

Harry shrugged his head and opened up two other tabs. He typed ‘honest meaning’ into one and ‘loyal meaning’ into the other. He looked at Ron when he got the results and shrugged his shoulders.

“Just pick one of them then.” Ron moaned and looked back at his computer. His mouse hovering over loyalty.

_ If they are the same thing it doesn't matter, right? _

+++

Harry hadn’t be expected to be called to the principal’s office. He tried to think of all the different reasons as to why. The only thing he could think of was the quizzes during fourth period English and that shouldn’t warrant a trip to the principal’s office.

He knocked on the closed door twice. Harry waited until the principal opened it and let him come in. Sitting in front of the desk was a boy, Harry could guess that he was around 16 - Harry’s age - with dark brown hair and even darker, almost black, eyes. He was lean, not really muscular but Harry couldn’t help but think he was cute. “You wanted to see me, sir?”

“Yes, Mr Potter.” The principal motioned for Harry to take a seat next to the boy and Harry did just that. “This is Mr Tom Riddle, he’s moving here for his last two years of schooling. I thought it would be best for a friendly person to show him around.

Harry nodded and smiled. “Will do, sir. Anywhere in particular you want me to start?”

“He’ll be rooming in your dormitory, so I'd suggest starting there.”

+++

Harry and Tom didn’t get on well, but they co-existed. Tom had found his own group of friends and had almost insisted that Harry come with him to this friend group. However, Harry found it impossible to hang around Malfoy so he politely declined and stuck with his friends.

Tom was also incredibly brilliant and smart so Harry had tried to introduce him to Hermione, thinking that the two brains would form one superbrain but that ended in Tom having a large red handprint across his face and an angry Ron. He had walked away from that smirking though and Harry didn’t ask.

It just seemed as though the universe just didn’t want the two to co-exist. But they found their way around it. They didn’t care what the universe thought. It was just Tom and Harry in a room, with two beds and themselves.

Harry’s grades got better when Tom told him it was time to go to bed and helped him on assignments. Tom helped him through nightmares that he had about his parents and he helped Tom through his. Harry had no idea what Tom’s were about but he’d be damned if he let the other boy suffer.

Ron had spoken to Harry many a-time to see if Harry could get his room swapped with someone else but Harry shrugged it off.

+++

Harry knew that Tom was different from the first time that he met him, but he refused to believe it. That was not his Tom. His Tom wouldn’t be soaked in blood. His Tom wouldn’t hurt someone like that.

But he did.

Harry ran until he could feel his heart beating in his throat.

He had to get away.

That wasn’t his Tom.

+++

Harry had told them that was stupid, that they shouldn’t try to look around and find anything out. Harry just needed time with his friends, to get over the shock, but they insisted that this would help.

Ron and Hermione had gone off to a warehouse in the middle of nowhere and they were supposed to be back by now.

He picked up his phone and dialed Hermione’s number. After the second ring it picked up.

“ _Yes, darling?”_

+++

In front of Harry sat Ron and Hermione, tear tracks were down Hermione’s face and Ron’s face was almost as red as his hair in anger. He yelled something but it was muffled through the tape.

Harry turned around when he heard a laugh. Tom’s laugh. Harry hadn’t seen the man in ages and he had grown. Tom had always been taller than Harry but now he was at least a head shorter than the former man.

“My dear Harry, it’s wonderful to see you again. It’s been so long. Almost as if,” Tom shot Harry a smirk full of sharp teeth as he twisted a knife in his left hand, “you’ve been avoiding me.”

Tom threw the knife and it skimmed past Harry’s head and landed in the wall behind him. Tom moved forward, sauntering towards Harry. Harry heard footsteps from behind him but when he went to turn around, Tom gripped his chin and forced him to the look at the man’s face.

“You wouldn’t avoid me, darling, now would you?” Harry was frozen in spot. Tom’s right hand loosened and his right came up to smooth some of Harry’s hair down. Harry started to walk back, Tom started to march him backwards until he hit the wall behind him. Harry felt the cool metal of the knife on his ear. “We picked this one out together, remember?”

Harry did, but he said nothing. Harry’s head swirled with memories of he and Tom together. He felt a tear roll down his face. He would do anything to get that Tom back.

Tom hummed, looking intensely into Harry’s eyes. “One of those online quizzes that you loved to do when you were bored.

Harry felt his throat tighten as Tom lowered his head to his neck. “Look at them, Harry.” Harry turned his head slightly and looked past the knife at his friends. He could see that both of them had guns held to their heads. Harry tightened his mouth, scrunched up his eyes as if in pain and looked away as Tom pulled the knife from the wall.

Tom used his knife to pull Harry’s head up.

He loved Tom. He didn’t want Tom to kill him. Harry didn’t want to die.

“Now, now, darling. There’s no need to cry.” Tom used the knife to make Harry turn his head towards his friends. “You just need to pick. Like an online quiz. Except you only have one question. Do you understand, baby?” Harry nodded his head.

“Good. Now,” Tom pushed the knife down a little harder causing Harry to gasp. “Loyalty-” Tom moved Harry’s head so he was looking at Tom. “Or honesty?”

Harry knew what to choose.


End file.
